Pilot
|Size=250px |Caption= |Date=July 24, 2011 |Next=Episode 1 |Link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9UwlAAnlmg }} Twig goes on a quest to find Nuka-Cola. Cast Appearing *Opening Disclaimer TV Announcer (Vincent Talenti) *Twig (Zack Finfrock; first appearance) *Ben (Aaron Giles; first appearance) *Scarlett (Tybee Diskin; first appearance) *A desparate merchant (Vic Mignogna) *Red (Michele Specht; first appearance) *Joey (Kevin Brooks) *Tanner (Robert Thorne) Setting *Capital Wasteland Running time Sixteen minutes, thirty seconds Script |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Smoothskins. "Oh, I'm tired! Oh, I need sleep! Oh, this radiated water is killing me from the inside!" ...Lightweight.}} |- |- Scar?}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- No, no, no!}} |- Mmm mm. No... I mean, look at him.Ok, you know, I don't like where this conversation's going. Let's, let's just keep moving. I don't want to be left out here alone... ...and then also dead.}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- ...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... O-OK!}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Oh, my. You're a handsome man.}} |- Hey. Hey, hey, hey! This... Do you have any more?!}} |- Yeah, I got this fancy hat. Look! It's adjustable. Heheh.}} |- |- |- |- |- |- G-Get it? When ya'lls shootin'? At-- over there earlier? Hahahah!}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Take 'em out now Ben!}} |- Screw it. I'll just join whoever survives.}} |- Uh, right now, Ben!}} |- |- |- |- |- My problem? You're rippin' my style. That's my problem.}} |- |- |- |- Well, that's stupid.}} |- |- Ah! Red is so a name!! It's short for "Redbecca"!!}} |- |- |- Would you just shoot them please?}} |- |- |- |- |- |- It's not... It's not on! It's not my radio!}} |- |- |- |- I-- I gotta terrible idea!}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Did you hear that?}} |- |- |- |- |- Come to mama...}} |- |- RED!!}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Wooo! Awww, free shit! Ohhh, yeah!}} |- Whadya got for me, smoothskin?}} |- |- |- |- What is this "we"?}} |- Hey, I did something! Just not what you expected.}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Haha! Hahah! There are-- there's TWO!}} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Notes *The girl on the Nuka-Cola billboard is modelled by Niki Harper. *The pilot closely follows the Fallout canon, with references pertaining to the Fallout Bible, made by Chris Avellone. Category:Fallout: Nuka Break Video Scripts